


The Woman In Black

by Wayoming



Series: As The Dust Settles: Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, the woman in black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayoming/pseuds/Wayoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock go to the theatre. Sherlock is...Sherlock. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman In Black

"But it was obvious John! From the moment he mentioned his daughter-"  
"Not to me."  
"Come now, surely you could see that coming? A woman appears at the theatre that he presumes is an actress… Then the story of those who see her…John?"

John's silence had become stony. Taking Sherlock to see The Woman in Black had been a grand mistake. Not only had he done what he always does by deducing what the eventual outcome of the plot would be within the first few scenes, he had then decided to tell not only John, but the people in the surrounding rows. He had then insisted that they leave, as he'd already figured out the mystery of the piece and attempted to remove both John and himself during the interval. John had of course refused, and Sherlock had dulled through the rest of the play. Smiling smugly when he was proven correct by the actors.  
Sherlock and theatre were clearly something that shouldn't mix.  
Now they were back at Baker Street. And John was still silent.

"John," Sherlock hesitated, "you wanted to see the outcome of the play, rather than have me spell it out to you. I rather ruined the point of the evening didn't I?"  
"Got it in one, Sherlock."  
"I'm… sorry, John."  
"Don't worry Sherlock."

Next time, John would take Greg.

He  _hated_ theatre, but at least he wouldn't tell John the ending.


End file.
